


Kakeru’s Pet

by AFFLXENZA



Series: Yukeru Fics [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, FruitsBasket - Freeform, M/M, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFFLXENZA/pseuds/AFFLXENZA
Summary: Kakeru has a brand new pet that he can’t help showing off, going as far to keep him im the student council room. Immediately, the pet brings Yuki and his vice president closer as they take care of the creature.The only problem is that Yuki doesn’t seem to understand.How could Manabe be so fond of an animal so disgusting?
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru & Sohma Yuki, Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Series: Yukeru Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151309
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Kakeru’s Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This tag is SO dry. Please look forward to more Yukeru fics from me in the future!

It was a disgusting creature in fact, vile even. At least that's what most of their classmates shrieked as Kakeru Manabe showed off his new pet. It was strange, entirely gross, that he would keep such a thing with affection.

"Get that damn phone away from me," Kyo scoffed as the vice president shoved a photo of the so-called wretched thing towards him.

"You didn't even look!" he frowned with a pout on his face.

"If I look at your animal will you leave me the hell alone already!" he asked in his normally angry tone. Kakeru didn't hesitate a second, shoving the device in Kyo's face so he could gush about his pet. 

"You're keeping a damn rat as a pet?!" Kyo yelled shoving his desk toward the Vice President in annoyance and causing his chair to tumble over. Kyo was pissed, fuming even.

"Isn't he so cute," Manabe grinned zooming in on the miniature rodent. Of course he didn't know about the orange haired boy's temper with rats. How could he? As far as he knew Yuki Sohma was an airhead, a princess, not a rat.

"Absolutely not," the redheaded yelled kicking the already fallen chair.

"Woah, what's got the jackass more pissed than usual?" Uotani asked coming to their little corner of the classroom. Kyo only huffed looking away and instead let Manabe spill his dramatics instead.

"No one wants to look at the new baby that I rescued," He whined to the two, more mature, girls in front of him. They both exchanged looks before responding to the boy throwing a fit over his pet.

"Well, your waves are certainly excited today although that's not particularly a rare occurrence," Hanajima replied causing Manabe's face to lighten up immediately. 

"Hurry up and show us," Uotani urged with only playful annoyance. She was met with no hesitation as the boy began shoving several different photos of his rat in their face as well as a back story for every one of them. He was clearly passionate about it so they didn't stop him and instead let him ramble about where he found the rat and so forth.

"That's fucking gross man, it could have diseases," Kyo spoke up eventually. He could barely stand listening to him go on and on about it.

"Hmmph, I already took him to the veterinarian and he's clean," Manabe replied and proceeded to find a picture of him and his newfound pet at the vet's office. "Besides, Hanjima and Uotani think he's cute!"

"It is certainly a strange animal to keep," Hanajima replied looking at the photo.

"No kidding, I was expecting like a dog or something," Uotani told him.

"Literally anything would be better. I don't even like dogs but I'd take a dog over that vile creature any day," Kyo huffed looking toward the window with a clenched jaw.

"Aww, what's got Kyo sounding so negative?" Asked the very familiar voice of Tohru Honda as she entered the classroom alongside Yuki. She was however not met with an answer as Yuki's voice cut in scolding.

"What are you doing in here Manabe, shouldn't you be in your own classroom," He interrogated with annoyed eyes.

"He was looking for you and instead dragged me into it," Kyo replied dryly before walking out of the classroom, being sure to shove Yuki along the way.

"Oh my, Kyo must have knocked over his desk earlier," Tohru gasped only just noticing the mess the boy had created. Of course, she rushed over immediately to pick up the mess the cat had created.

"Allow me to help you Miss Honda," Yuki smiled to the girl. As much as he wasn't fond of cleaning up the cat's issues he didn't want to leave it to Tohru either. Besides, he was trying to do better for himself as well. As much as Kyo annoyed the hell out of him. He sort of understood where he was coming from in some way or another. Although, he would never admit that out loud.

"Mr. President I have a request that I believe would benefit the entire Student Council," Manabe announced rather loudly causing Hanajima to glare at him in annoyance.

"What exactly do you have to suggest," Yuki sighed, getting up to give the VP his full attention. He knew very well that if he didn't at least hear him out he would never hear the end of it from Kakeru. If he listened to his friend's idiotic idea and rejected it he would only have to bare a little whining in return.

"I believe a pet would do some good to freshen up the School Defense Force room. It will make it livelier don't you think? I'm sure Nao will get used to him eventually," Manabe pleaded with bright eyes. He was definitely begging like a child but Yuki could see some sincerity from behind it as well.

"You want to keep your rodent at school," Uotani laughed before Yuki could respond.

"Is that even allowed?" Hanajima questioned pointedly causing Kakeru to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, the truth is that I'm not exactly allowed to keep him at home. So I thought he could stay here, except on breaks of course." Manabe explained. "Not to mention if Yuki is the one who approves him I doubt anyone will question it."

"Rodent?" Yuki questioned aloud. "Do you mean like a hamster or something?"

"It will be a surprise," Kakeru decided suddenly, "just give him a chance, I promise you'll love him when you meet him."

Yuki's eyes glared at Manabe thoroughly. Surely, Kakeru wouldn't be bringing a rat of all things. The idea would be preposterous in the first place. No one could be stupid enough to try and convince someone else to let them keep  
such a thing.

"Can I see him?" Tohru asked with a smile. Manabe lit up once again, immediately pulling out his phone to show off his pet.

"Of course! Don't tell our princess what he is though," Kakeru grinned handing his device to Tohru who beamed at the small animal.

"Watch your mouth Manabe," Yuki scolded grabbing the boy by his ear.

"Ow, Ow okay I'm sorry," He surrendered in order to get away from his president's grasp.

"He's so cute!" Tohru smiled, "I would absolutely love to meet him." 

Then of course, just like that Yuki's pride was tarnished. Between Manabe's disgusting grobbling and Tohru's smile his defenses had been completely shattered. Yuki was sure Kakeru knew the girl's affect as well.

"Fine, I'll give you a free two-week trial period," Yuki conceded pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, "but I swear to god if this is a train wreck I will allow Nao to wreak absolute hell upon you."

"No worries pres, I won't let you down!" Manabe promised, saluting Yuki as he slipped out of the classroom quickly. As soon as the boy had left, Yuki looked toward Uotani and Hanajima who had been observing the entire thing. The both of them were smirking at him with knowing eyes and a glint of humor at the situation.

"Did I make a mistake on giving him a chance," Yuki asked, having already begun to regret his decision.

"I mean who knows, Tohru thinks the thing's cute so maybe you will too," Uotani shrugged, patting Tohru's head.

"I think... I think it will be a pleasant surprise," Tohru smiled cheerfully and with meaning. Instantly, Yuki's worries drifted away. If Manabe's pet made her smile like that, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

The next day Yuki took it upon himself to arrive at the school early as to meet the pet that Kakeru would be keeping in the Student Council room for a minimum of two weeks. Of course, he could probably have arrived later but it was more convenient to find out what it was now rather than later. If Manabe brought something absolutely ridiculous at least he'd have the opportunity to explain it to Nao.

The thing was, Yuki didn't even have to enter the room to know what it was that Manabe had though. He figured it out long before his hands hesitated at the doorknob. He wasn't quite sure why he hesitated though. Manabe had decided to bring... a rat?

"Woah! Hey there Yun-Yun! I wasn't expecting to find you there let me  
introduce you two!" Kakeru exclaimed in surprise after having almost ran into the boy. 

"Oh yeah, I'd like to know what it is you brought," Yuki muttered hesitantly, causing Kakeru to tilt his head in confusion.

"You good Yun-Yun?" He asked aloud, "You're making that face you always make when something's bothering you."

"No, I'm fine just show me him to me already," Yuki grumbled with his arms crossed.

"Okay but you have to close your eyes first," Manabe responded.

"I am not closing my eyes." Yuki stated.

"Yes you will," Manabe argued.

"I will not," Yuki replied once again, in frustration.

"Fine, you don't get to meet him," Manabe declared standing in front of the cage defensively as if Yuki was going to charge at him.

"For the love of God," Yuki groaned in frustration. He finally gave in, covering his eyes with his hands as he heard Kakeru open the cage and walk toward him.

"You can open now Yun-Yun," he heard in a cheerful voice. Upon opening his eyes he felt a jump in his heart increase. He couldn't quite identify the reason but something told him it had something to do with the sight in front of him.

In front of him was Kakeru Manabe, holding a small rat close to his chest and stroking it's fur with nothing but admiration. Yuki was aware that a boy being a rat and a pet rat wasn't the same. Yet, for some reason Kakeru's adoration for the rodent was endearing and strangely touching.

"Do you want to hold him," Kakeru asked with bright eyes. Yuki only nodded as Kakeru gently handed over his baby. The rat immediately took a liking to Yuki, snuggling closer to him. This was no surprise to him of course. The animals of each person's respected zodiac were often drawn to them.

Kakeru on the other hand, didn't know this and was extremely touched to the animal's liking of Yuki.

"Yun-Yun it looks like he likes you," Manabe cooed scooting closer to the boy. He moved behind Yuki resting his head on Yuki's shoulder. Normally, Yuki would have overreacted shoving Manabe off with a shout but for whatever reason Yuki felt happy in that moment.

By the end of the two weeks, the whole student council had accepted the presence of Kakeru's pet. Nao was hesitant at first, more like straight up pissed Yuki let it happen, but it grew on them. Not to mention it helped to keep Kakeru awake during the Student Council meetings, something none of them had been able to accomplish previously.

The rat more than grew on Yuki though. He found himself hanging out with Manabe even more often than he had before, both of them preferring to spend time with the rodent instead of eating. During this time, that feeling Yuki had felt in his heart began to happen more often. Manabe's touches had been becoming more frequent as well and for some reason Yuki stopped minding them as much.

"What do you like about him so much," Yuki questioned one day out of the blue. Yuki and Kakeru were sitting in the student council room taking turns holding the rat and taking care of him.

"The same reason you like him I guess," Manabe shrugged not paying attention. Yuki couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I highly doubt our reasons are the same," Yuki concluded looking away from the boy and the rat.

"You know Yun-Yun it's impolite to ask questions and not accept the answer," Kakeru pouted getting up and scooting closer towards Yuki, "Why do you like Mr. Rats so much?"

"I don't know," Yuki mumbled looking away.

"It's not nice to lie princess," Manabe teased scooting even closer to him. They were now both pressed up against eachother causing Yuki's heart to speed up.

"I'm a rat," Yuki told him suddenly, forgetting entirely to scold him for the feminine nick name. He gulped and tapped at his thigh not looking toward the boy next to him. There was no way Yuki could tell him what that actually meant but he could tell him something similar.

"Sorry, Yun-Yun I'm not following. You're a rat??" Kakeru responded completely chill, not weirded out in the slightest. Yuki didn't say anything and instead grabbed Mr. Rats out of Kakeru's hold.

"I'm sure the presence of the fangirls do well with hiding it but the truth is my whole life I've been looked upon with disdain," Yuki admitted, "Nobody likes a disgusting rat."

"I like rats," Kakeru responded moving Yuki's face to look at him. They were close... to close. That feeling was once again making its way into Yuki's heart and creating a stir in his stomach. "If you're a rat maybe that explains why I like you so much, Yuki Sohma."

"Liking me isn't the same as liking to tease me," Yuki grumbled setting the rat on their laps instead of holding him. Yuki trusted Mr. Rats to not run off, he could mildly communicate with him after all.

"Dang it, I'm not very good with words," Manabe says scratching the back of his head, "Not to mention if I word it wrong an airhead like you won't understand what I'm trying to tell you."

"Don't be an idiot at a time like this just spit it-," Yuki began to say but apparently Kakeru had already made his decision on how to tell Yuki what he meant.

Kakeru was kissing Yuki. 

Yuki didn't know what to do at first, and instead sat there with his eyes wide open. He had expected Kakeru to pull away and make some sort of joke about it. He figured that this was all some sick elaborate prank that would end with a very awkward student council meeting later. 

The thing was Kakeru didn't pull away, he stayed there awkwardly waiting for Yuki to either push him away or kiss him back. So, Yuki gave in and closed his eyes to kiss the boy who brought a pet rat to school.

It was slow at first, Yuki's heart was beating through his eardrums. He let Kakeru take the lead as he seemed to know what he was doing, much more than Yuki did. Eventually though, Yuki got used to it, kissing him back with just as much vigor.

"Oh Kimi feels like she might be interrupting something," the both of them heard pulling away immediately. Embarassed, the two looked toward the doorway to be greeted with the eyes of both Machi and Kimi.

"If you were planning to make out in here the rat might have appreciated to be left in his cage," Machi told them disinterested in their relationship. Yuki blushed and immediately got up to take his leave after placing the rat back in his cage.

"My apologies," He mumbled walking out the door. Once he made it into the hallway he burst into a sprint for his classroom. He hoped on the inside that Manabe wasn't going to be following but of course those hopes were worthless as he felt Manabe's hand on his shoulder. 

"Slow down princess, your shoes are tied and I won't be able to find you," He smiled.

"Don't call me that," Yuki glared immediately. 

"You didn't give me the chance to say what I wanted to," Kakeru whined grabbing Yuki's hands. Yuki's first reaction was to pull away but Kakeru's serious moments were few and far between. "I wanted to say that if you're a rat, than that makes sense to me."

"You didn't stop me to just tease me did you," He asked with a frown. Yuki felt like an idiot listening to him but he listened nonetheless.

"I like rats. They're small and they're not easy to understand for everyone. I like to tease them and hold them," He admitted, "It makes sense to me because I really like you."

"I don't know what to say to that," Yuki mumbled looking down, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"For someone who isn't a princess you sure blush a lot," Kakeru teased.

Yuki's heart started to beat rapidly. He'd never done anything like this. He had never liked anybody, let alone been with them. But Yuki wasn't a princess, he wasn't going to fall into putty at the hands of Kakeru Manabe.

"I'm not a princess," Yuki declared looking Kakeru straight in his eyes and in a moment he kissed him.

Kakeru responded right away, grinning through the kiss. It started off strong and quick, Yuki's boldness leading the way. After a moment, they pulled away as to not get caught again. The previous embarrassment was something that Yuki wasn't sure he could handle for a second time. They didn't pull completely apart though and instead rested their head's upon each other in panting breaths. Yuki wanted to say something but before he could Kakeru tugged him forward into an embrace

"Well then Yun-Yun, you might not be a princess but I still want to be the one to ask you out," He smiled goofily.

"In your dreams," Yuki teased trying to escape his embrace but Kakeru's grip was way too strong to even try and struggle. Yuki didn't want to admit it but secretly, being with Kakeru like this made him really happy. He wasn't stupid, he had already figured out his feelings before. This is exactly what he didn't feel for Tohru. The look in his eyes with Kakeru were the same ones that Kyo always had for her. "If you don't let me go I will dropkick you."

"You can be so mean Yun-Yun," He complained but nonetheless complied, dropping his arm's from around Yuki and pulling back.

"I've never dated anyone before," Yuki told him shyly.

"Well I figured," Manabe shrugged.

"Way too many things have happened in the last hour for me to be as offended as I should be right now," Yuki replied clearly annoyed by Kakeru's teasing nature. "But, I guess, I'll give you this one and be your boyfriend."

"Finally! You know what this calls for Yun-Yun?" He asked with a grin that meant he was up to no good.

"I don't like that look on your face," he replied.

"Stay here," Manabe told him, putting both his hands on Yuki's shoulders as to keep him in place. After about five minutes Yuki was starting to wonder what had happened to him when he suddenly heard the intercom speakers turn on.

'Oh shit,' he thought to himself.

"Why hello dear students, most specifically the Prince Yuki Fanclub. Your very own Vice President is speaking to announce that your favorite airhead, Yuki Sohma is now taken by someone special. I know a cruel disappointment," Manabe was heard through the speakers. Yuki had attempted to run and stop him but he was too late, opening the door to the main office just as Kakeru had ended his announcement. 

"You're an idiot," Yuki growled staring him down. "What would you have done if I didn't want to tell anyone anout us huh?" 

"I was just gonna have Kimi say she was dating you. She likes teasing your fanclub anyway so it'd be fun for her," Manabe shrugged. "I would really rather not have to deal with a ton of girls following us around."

"I thought you enjoyed teasing me WITH the girls," Yuki remarked as Kakeru's arm made its way around Yuki's neck.

"I do but I believe your obvious inexperience in dating will be more than enough ammo in the meantime." Kakeru smirked, an annoyed Yuki removing the arm that was draped around his shoulders.

"I didn't realize anyone else would be willing to date you," Yuki responded.

"I did have a girlfriend the entirety of middle school, but alas I came here and we split up," Kakeru told dramatically, "although, it was a good thing because otherwise I'd never have my princess Yun-Yun."

"One more word and I swear to-," Yuki started but was caught off by a sweet a voice.

"Yuki is it true?" Tohru asked with a bright smile, "I'm so happy for you, who is she?"

"Hey, calm down with the congrats, I already told you it was probably the VP pulling some sort of prank, otherwise we wouldn't be in front of the announcement room right now," Uotani told her, providing Yuki with an out. It gave him a way to deny all of this, that it was simply a way to defend his fanclub. Kakeru himself, had even backed away, giving Yuki space as a way of telling him that it was okay. He wanted Yuki to know he didn't mind not telling everyone closest to them.

"I thought the same thing, although the waves Yuki is emmitting right now are rather strange," Hanajima smirked looking between Kakeru and Yuki. Hana, undoubtedly knew, but Yuki was sure she wasn't the type to just out him like that. Firstly, she just wasn't that type of person and secondly she wasn't the type to particularly care about meddling in the lives of anyone except Tohru.

"I guess it is true," Yuki admitted abashedly but still holding his composure and proper tone. Immediately, a scoff was heard from behind him earning the attention of everyone in the hallway.

"Embarrassing," Kyo remarked pretending to be disinterested but Yuki was sure Kyo himself was curious as well. Otherwise he wouldn't be in the hallway listening in on a mostly private conversation.

"Nobody asked for your opinion cat," Yuki scolded, sending a pointed glare his way. Uotani sighed having gotten used to the incessant arguments. 

"Do you want to fight you damn rat," Kyo growled but was met with a slap to the back of the head by Hanajima. 

"This isn't really about you," Hana told him calmly. She didn't sound scolding or aggressive either. 

"You know you don't have to tell us Yuki," The sweet voice of Tohru cut through as Kyo rubbed the back of his head pissed off, "I just want you to know I'm so happy for you. You deserve someone who loves you for all of you."

Yuki's heart warmed at Tohru's words. The motherly love that emitted from her smile brought a comfort that washed over him intensely. Tohru was the last person who would judge him for anything as miniscule as sexuality.

Yuki also knew that as much of an ass Kyo was, he wasn't a bigot. He hated to admit it but Kyo was wholeheartedly a good person. He had a temper and tended to judge Yuki without a filter but not for something so sensitive. Kyo would never do that.

"Kakeru and I are, we're uh," Yuki looked for the right words but he couldn't find them. A small blush appeared on his face but he wanted to say things right. The term boyfriends sounded too childish but anything else sounded way too extreme.

"Yun-Yun and I are boyfriends now," Kakeru cut in throwing an arm around Yuki's shoulder. Yuki's face flushed with a bright red immediately as he elbowed his boyfriend in the stomach.

"Do you always have to be such an idiot," Yuki glared at a bent over Kakeru.

"You don't have to be so abusive princess," He gritted out, still holding his stomach in pain. Yuki was ready to stomp on the boy’s foot but instead turned to see the reaction of Tohru who was emmitting a beam of light their way.

“Oh this is just so wonderful,” Tohru smiled, “I used the wrong pronouns earlier though!”

She immediately gasped bowing toward Kakeru agressively muttering apologies for assuming he was a girl and stating clearly she didn’t have any issues with two boys dating.

“I think he gets the point,” Uotani laughed as she set a comforting hand on the top of the girl’s head.

“I’m happy for you two,” Hana smiled with genuine words.

“Whatever, it’s not a big deal,” Kyo shrugged leaning against a locker, pretending to be disinterested.

In Yuki’s head though, he had never felt so much acceptance before. As Kakeru reached for his hand inconspicuously, sending a wink his way. He looked toward the kind eyes of all his friends, and the annoyed but nonetheless accepting eyes of Kyo.

He squeezed back Kakeru’s hand, deciding that selfishness would be okay for just a moment. Curse or  
not, he had a right to be happy. He was sure there were many more internal and external battles he had to face, such as the wrath of Akito. But that was something to worry about later.

Because in that moment, he was accepted as the rat by his boyfriend and accepted in his choices by his friends.

Yuki for the first time in a long while, was totally content.

2/2/21

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this was OOC but i did do my best to capture the characters as they are.


End file.
